The Train Wreck that is Jellal Fernandes's Life
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: After an accident occurred at Tower of Heaven Private School, Jellal had to transfer to Fairy Tail High. He was planning on just getting through it with no strings attached, but instead reunites with his old friend (whom he got expelled from Tower of Heaven years ago) Erza Scarlet, gets dragged to social events by Laxus Dreyar, and teased by his brother Siegrain.
1. Jellal Gets Sat On

Jellal came home from his first day at his new school and quickly fell face first on the couch. He knew he should just get out of the living room before Siegrain or Mystogan could discover him. They were both already home from their separate private schools, having to go to separate private schools because they had some trouble getting along. Actually, all of the Fernandes triplets had trouble getting along: that's why Jellal had to go to a new school in the first place.

Jellal sighed into the couch cushion wondering what the heck his brothers were doing. The house was oddly quiet; it usually was loud until their parents came home to calm down the storm. Maybe Jellal had some luck today and he got home first.

Jellal was about to convince himself to get up, but then he felt something place its weight on his back.

"So, Jelly, how was your first day at school?" Siegrain asked his brother.

"Get off of my back," Jellal wheezed, wondering if his brother sitting on him was some new form of torture that Siegrain came up with in school today, since Jellal wasn't there to try and hold him back.

"Interesting day," Siegrain actually didn't care how Jellal's first day was. "But, the question is, are you still angry at me?"

"Yes," Jellal answered. "And you sitting on my back is not helping your situation."

"I thought you weren't talking to Siegrain," Mystogan entered the conversation, having sat down into the chair across from the couch in the living room.

"I kinda forgot that because he's sitting on my back!" Jellal answered.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get him to talk to me?" Siegrain asked.

"Siegrain, get off of Jellal," Mystogan commanded.

"You're not the boss of me," Siegrain objected.

"I'm in charge since I was born first," Mystogan reminded everyone.

"By minutes," Siegrain answered.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jellal yelled.

"Will you talk to me afterwards?" Siegrain asked.

"Yes," Jellal promised.

"Good," Siegrain got off of Jellal and moved to the couch's armrest. Jellal sat up and breathed clearly as the weight was lifted.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Siegrain asked. Jellal didn't answer but just glared at Siegrain, who then objected, "You promised!"

"How was your first day at school Jellal?" Mystogan asked before Siegrain could saw anything else.

"Horrible," Jellal sighed.

"No one you know?" Siegrain asked.

"It's a new school, of course he isn't going to know anyone," Mystogan reminded Siegrain. However, that wasn't so. The fact that he _did_ know someone was the source of his problems. Seeing that scarlet hair in the hallway early this morning sent Jellal into a panic, his crush on her still there after all these years, yet he knew that he couldn't have her because she doesn't deserve him.

"No," Mystogan said after studying Jellal in a few moments of silence. "You do know someone. Who?"

"Who do you think?" Jellal replied.

"That Erza girl! Isn't it? The one you still have a crush on even though you screwed her over a few years ago, right?" Siegrain quickly figured out.

"What, like how you screwed Jellal over?" Mystogan replied, delivering the come back that Jellal had on his mind.

Siegrain stuck his tongue out at Mystogan before turning back to Jellal, "You are such a loser. Still having a crush on Erza Scarlet after you got her kicked out of Tower of Heaven Private School in sixth grade. That was five years ago! Ha! I can't believe you still have a crush on her!"

Jellal buried his head into his hands. He really just wanted to crawl into his room and do the homework the teachers assigned him before crawling into bed and sleeping forever (or at least until his alarm clock went off).

"Siegrain, stop," Mystogan ordered Siegrain, being Jellal's mouth for the moment without even talking with Jellal. "You're not helping the situation."

"What, you think she's still going to like you? She probably doesn't because you got her kicked out. Actually, she might not even remember you since that was five years ago," Siegrain continued.

"I know," Jellal spoke to his brother. "Now fuck off."

"I'm offended," Siegrain scoffed.

"No, actually, fuck off," Mystogan agreed with Jellal. "Don't you have homework or something?"

"Yes," Siegrain agreed. "But I don't have to do it right now."

Jellal was getting sick of this shit. He abruptly stood up, grabbed his backpack, and began to climb the stair that led upstairs with the parting words, "Please don't talk to me. Ever again. Both of you."

"I was trying to defend you!" Mystogan protested as Jellal entered his room, locked the door, and flopped down on his bed.

He was royally screwed. He did not want to unleash the wrath of Erza Scarlet yet he still loved her after all these years.

* * *

The Fernandes Triplets were inspired by feistycc on Tumblr, who originally came up with the idea of the Jellal look-a-likes being related.


	2. Jellal Sets a Notebook On Fire

Jellal sighed and watched as the clock above the white board slowly ticked away. It was his second day of school and he really just wanted to get through it so he could go home and lock himself in his room. He didn't want to be totally anti-social though, so he would at least talk to his only friend Ultear, who had moved away last year.

Science was interesting to Jellal. He had always been fascinated with the stars, solar systems, and how everything beyond earth worked. However, chemistry was not astronomy. He really should have been paying attention, since they were doing a lab activity that has to do with dangerous chemicals, but Jellal was thinking about how to not be seen by Erza Scarlet. Jellal was probably already royally screwed anyway, because he hadn't been paying attention and his lab partner sure as hell wasn't paying attention.

Laxus Dreyar wasn't happy that he had to give up the free seat net to him at his desk. No one wants to give up the free seat and their space if they don't have to, especially to the socially awkward blue-haired kid with a strange symmetrical birthmark on his face. And at the moment, Laxus wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying but was rather trying to pass notes to his friend Freed on the other side of the room.

"Into the lab!" the teacher announced, bringing both Laxus and Jellal back to reality.

"Uh," Laxus turned to Jellal, probably having forgotten Jellal's name. "You listen to what he was saying?"

"No," Jellal admitted.

"We're screwed," Laxus stated. He got up, and joined the stream flowing into the lab. Jellal grabbed his notebook and followed as well, easily being able to spot the tall blond through the crowd of students.

"Everyone, get ready!" the teacher continued. Laxus and Jellal were faced with a Bunsen burner, but not like the ones that Jellal had to use back at Tower of Heaven.

"Do you know how to use one?" Laxus asked Jellal, being entirely useless.

"No, I had different ones back at my school," Jellal admitted.

"Darn it," Laxus sighed. He then tried to get the attention of Freed, "Psst. Psst. _Psst_. Freed. Hey. Freed. Look here. Freed. _Psst_!"

"What do you want?" Freed whispered back, trying to light the Bunsen Burner.

"How do you turn it on?" Laxus asked.

"Don't you know?" Freed asked.

"No," Laxus replied. "And this kid doesn't know either."

"That kid's name is Jellal," Jellal reminded Laxus.

"And Jellal doesn't know either," Laxus corrected himself. "Help."

"I can't, I have to do my own lab experiment," Freed replied. "Remember the last time I tried to help you? I got in trouble."

"Freed," Laxus looked at Freed like this was very odd behavior for him.

"I'm really, really sorry," Freed said as though he was betraying his country. "Good luck."

"Darn it," Laxus sighed. He poked at the Bunsen Bruner with his finger, "Can you like, at least try Jellal? I don't wanna fail this class. And I don't wanna set my clothes on fire. Don't set your clothes on fire either, just so you know."

"I'll try," Jellal sighed. He got onto eye level with the Bunsen Burner and began to apply what he learned with the old Bunsen Burners he used with this Bunsen Burner. It took seven minutes, but Jellal finally turned the burner on. A flame sparked and continued to burn.

"Hallelujah!" Laxus exclaimed.

"Alright, let's try to actually do something," Jellal reached for him pencil while looking at the white board and what the teacher was writing on it. It was the steps that he went over in the class, thankfully.

"Fire!" someone yelled as Jellal noticed that he knocked the Bunsen burner over while reaching for hi pencil. Now, his notebook was on fire.

"Holy shit!" Laxus exclaimed as someone threw the fire blanket over the notebook. The teacher just glared at Jellal and Laxus before sending them back into the classroom for discipline.

"Sorry," Jellal apologized. The classroom was eerie with just him and Laxus in the room. "It's my fault."

"It's okay," Laxus sighed. "It's not the first time it's happened. I've done that before."

"Yeah but you did say that you were failing and if anything I fucked you up further and-" Jellal began to ramble before Laxus stopped him.

"It's fine," Laxus argued. "I'm actually doing pretty okay in this class, but I didn't know how to do it. I don't want to harm my grade because I'm on the football team. If anything, I should be saying sorry. We probably should have just asked the teacher anyway."

"Oh, right," Jellal realized.

"I'll take the blame," Laxus replied. "Totally not your fault, alright?"

"Okay," Jellal agreed, looking down at the table.

There was an awkward silence before Laxus asked, "Where did you eat lunch yesterday?"

"Why are you asking that?" Jellal questioned Laxus.

"Just wondering," Laxus admitted.

"Bathroom," Jellal mumbled. He didn't want to be accidentally seen by Erza, and it was the middle of the school year so he didn't want to embark on anyone's lunchroom territory.

"Really?" Laxus asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jellal admitted.

"Sounds gross," Laxus commented.

"It was gross," Jellal agreed.  
"Say," Laxus began. "You don't have to eat in the bathroom again. You can sit with me and my friends."

"What?" Jellal was shocked. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be a burden on you and your friends so I'll just-"

"Dude," Laxus stopped Jellal. "It's fine. We have room. And anyway, you're cool bro."

"I'm not cool," Jellal argued.

"You set a notebook on fire," Laxus argued. "That's cool."

"That's closer to arsonist than to coolkid," Jellal replied.

Laxus laughed, "Well, I think the joke you made was cool."

"I said the first thing that popped into my head," Jellal admitted.

"Just sit with us," Laxus told Jellal. "Everything will be alright. You don't have to sit in the bathroom and eat with the gross bathroom germs."

"Uh, now that I think about it, I'll sit at your table."


	3. Jellal Sits At the Coolkid Table

Lunch came right after science, and Jellal was forcefully dragged to Laxus' lunch table by Laxus himself. It was at the edge of the lunch room and consisted of Laxus, Laxus's girlfriend Mirajane Strauss, Laxus's friends Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, Mirajane's little brother Elfman, along with Gajeel Redfox, who had been held back for two years and with his friend Juvia Lockser. It was odd to actually sit with a group of students, because even back at Tower of Heaven, Jellal usually only sat with Siegrain. His old group of friends got pissed at him after he got Erza expelled and started to sit at other tables. Jellal accepted his exile and sat with the other exile at the school: his brother Siegrain.

"Everyone, this is Jellal Fernandes," Laxus introduce Jellal over the noise of the lunchroom.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" Mira asked Jellal.

"Yes," Jellal answered as Laxus sat him down in a chair borrowed from another table.

"What school did you come from?" Evergreen then asked.

"Tower of Heaven," Jellal replied.

"That's a private school, isn't it?" Freed asked.

"Yes," Jellal answered.

"Why'd you come here?" Bickslow asked.

"Difficulties," Jellal began to get nervous, afraid that he would have to explain the real reason he got kicked out. Luckily, a loud crash from behind the table stopped any further questioning.

"What was that?" Jellal asked. He quickly turned around to see that a boy with pink hair stood out above the heads standing on a table.

"Natsu and Gray are at it again," Gajeel sighed.

"What?" Jellal asked.

"Two freshmen," Laxus explained. "Always at each other's necks. Gray strips randomly. Natsu once brought his cat to school. Are best friends though."

Jellal watched as Gray and Natsu were about to continue when a girl with scarlet hair stood up and stopped them. Jellal quickly turned back around as Erza calmed the two boys down by pulling them by their collars back into their chairs. Erza had only gotten more beautiful. He really was a loser.

Mira noticed Jellal's reaction and asked, "Didn't Erza go to Tower of Heaven?"

"Yeah, I think," Elfman agreed.

"Did you know Erza Jellal?" Juvia asked Jellal.

"Uh, yeah, a bit," Jellal replied.

"You have a crush on her," Laxus realized.

"No! I knew her in sixth grade!" Jellal argued.

"You have a crush on her," Mira agreed.

"Sixth grade!" Jellal repeated.

"It's alright if you have a crush Jellal," Juvia informed Jellal.

"Yeah, Juvia has her weird crush on Gray, and you have your weird crush on Erza," Gajeel added.

"I don't have a crush!" Jellal protested.

"Jellal and Erza sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bickslow chanted.

"You guys haven't known me for ten minutes and yet you're teasing me about a crush I do not have!" Jellal pointed out.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High," Evergreen replied.

"This is why I'm anti-social," Jellal muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Laxus revealed.


	4. Cats Aren't Allowed In School

It was him. Erza could see him across the cafeteria as she stopped Natsu and Gray from fighting. It was him for sure, the same blue hair, the same face, the same symmetrical birthmark on his face. It was Jellal Fernandes. The guy who got her kicked out of Tower of Heaven (or maybe it was Siegrain) and the guy she has had a crush on for the past five years, though she hadn't seen him since the incident until today.

Erza would have been yelling at Natsu and Gray, but now she was trying to figure out what Jellal was doing at Fairy Tail High. He must have either transferred from Tower of Heaven, or Siegrain got him kicked out. The second one seemed more likely, especially since she knows what Siegrain is like and he has likely not changed.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy brought Erza back to reality. "Why aren't you yelling at Natsu and Gray?"

"Yeah, we're getting away free," Natsu added before going back to stuffing his mouth with his lunch. It was just the four of them at the lunch table, the rest of their group of friends had one of the other two lunches, however the table seemed crowded still due to Natsu's large lunch.

"Don't remind her!" Gray slapped Natsu upside the head.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat here!" Natsu replied as he stuffed his fourth piece of pizza down his throat.

"How can you even eat that fast? Eight minutes into lunch, plus a fight, and you're on your fourth piece of pizza," Lucy said, having watched the pink-haired boy eat.

"I'm a growing boy," Natsu replied.

"Anyway Erza," Lucy turned back to her friend. "What did you see?"

"Someone I knew," Erza answered.

"The blue-haired boy at Laxus's table?" Natsu asked.

"How do you know?" Erza asked surprised that Natsu figured it out.

"He smells like you did when you first transferred from Tower of Heaven," Natsu answered. "Like a school uniform."

"Who is he?" Lucy asked Erza as she got interested. "Did you have a crush on him?"

"No!" Erza quickly denied her crush, though it wasn't true.

"Okay, then who is he?" Gray asked.

"His name's Jellal Fernandes," Erza explained.

"He's the guy that got you kicked out of Tower of Heaven, right?" Gray then asked.

"It could have easily been his brother," Erza said, mainly trying to convince herself.

"You know, I think I saw him blushing when he saw you stand up," Lucy said, realizing that her friend did have a crush on Jellal.

"What?" Erza asked, being to blush herself.

"You do have a crush on him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I do not!" Erza replied punching Natsu in the shoulder. Natsu accidentally then kicked his backpack on the ground, which made a meowing sound.

"What was that?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I dunno what you're talking about," Natsu rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Your backpack meowed at me," Lucy replied, looking down at the beaten backpack.

"It did not!" Natsu protested.

"You brought your cat to school again, didn't you flame-brain?" Gray asked Natsu.

"No!" Natsu argued.

Lucy reached down for Natsu's backpack and opened it, revealing the blue-gray cat inside named Happy.

"Natsu, that's the third time this year you've brought Happy to school," Lucy sighed.

"Shush!" Natsu exclaimed, quickly zipping his bag up. "He's not here! I dunno what you're talking about! I don't even have a cat!"

"Natsu," Erza got her friend's attention. She was glad that they got off of the subject of Jellal, but she wasn't happy that it was turned to Natsu bringing his cat to school again.

Natsu sighed, unhappy about leaving his lunch behind. Erza got up as well, and he followed her to the office to call his father, Igneel, to come to the school to take Happy home.


	5. Jellal Almost Breaks His Foot

A week after Jellal first came to Fairy Tail High and he had successfully avoided Erza and her wrath. He was sure that she would still be angry at him, just like he was still angry at Siegrain. He also hadn't talked to Siegrain or Mystogan for a week, which was fine with him.

Jellal walked up to his locker and opened it, quickly changing out his books for his next class, history. The history book was like a rock, and his folder was already thick with notes he needed for the midterm, since he had missed a whole quarter of information. Jellal swung his locker shut, only to be scared out of his wits by Erza Scarlet, who was standing behind his open locker door.

"AH!" Jellal screamed, dropping his history book on his foot, and boom echoed through the loud hallway. "OW!"

"Oh, sorry!" Erza quickly apologized, picking up the history book and handing it back to Jellal. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine," Jellal lied, biting down the pain, and hoping that his foot wasn't fractured in any way.

"Is your foot okay?" Erza asked.

"I'll walk it off," Jellal lied again. He had no idea what to say after that, and neither did Erza because that was obviously not the entrance she wanted to make, which resulted in an awkward silence. Jellal decided to break it by saying something even more awkward, "So, uhm, hi."

"Hello," Erza replied. "So, I heard that you transfered here on Monday."

"Yeah, uh, Siegrain got me kicked out of Tower of Heaven," Jellal replied.

"I guessed," Erza replied, knowing Siegrain's tendencies well.

"Look, I'm sorry that I got you kicked out of Tower of Heaven," Jellal apologized. "Like, really, really sorry."

"It's okay," Erza replied. "I made many new friends at Fairy Tail Middle School, so it's fine. If anything, I like Fairy Tail better than Tower of Heaven. More freedom."

"Yeah, it was kinda like a prison at Tower of Heaven," Jellal agreed.

"Yes," Erza agreed. "So do you enjoy Fairy Tail High?"

"Yep, like you said, more freedom," Jellal replied. "Also, uhm, why were you hiding, behind my locker?"

"Well, I thought that you were avoiding me," Erza replied.

"I thought that you would still be angry at me," Jellal countered.

"No, no," Erza quickly replied. "I couldn't be angry at you."

They both became red. That sounded like something out of a romcom.

They were both then literally saved by the bell. The 2-minute bell rang and they both had to get to their classes.

"Well, uhm, I'd better go," Jellal managed to get out.

"Alright," Erza replied. "Me too. But we should hang out sometimes. Just like old times."

"Uh-uh-alright," Jellal stuttered. "Uh, bye."

"Bye," Erza replied and they went their separate ways, both red as tomatoes.

* * *

Okay so, Public Service Announcement.

I feel that I should give everyone the low down about what's going to go on for the rest of this fic.

So, in two days I go back to school. Right after Labor Day to be exact. I already know I'm going to have a big test the first week about the 200 words I learned over the summer for my AP History Class and I have three other advanced classes. Now you're worried about the progression of this fic. But I have to tell you my friends, there's no need to worry.

Because I'm done.

Now, I'm not going to upload it all at once. Because that would be a mess. I still have to go over the rest of them and decide whether I'm going to do an epilogue or not. So I'll try to continue with the updating every one to two days, because I'm pretty impatient and I want to get this fic out as well. So just watch for the rest.

Finally, I want to thank everyone who have commented and praised my work, because all of those nice comments actually gave me the motivation to finish this. Because I have a really hard time writing multi-chapter fics. So it's kind of a miracle that I finished this. So thanked you to everyone!

Author out!

(And yeah, Jellal and Erza are just going to get even more flustered in chapters to come)


	6. Jellal Gets Teased

Jellal walked into history class and took his seat next to Laxus. He then buried his head into his arms so Laxus and Mira (who sat in front of Laxus) couldn't see.

"What happened?" Mira noticed Jellal.

"Nothing," Jellal answered, not looking up.

"Come on man, something happen?" Laxus poked Jellal's shoulder to try and get him to look up, but Jellal refused.

"No," Jellal replied, waiting for class to start.

"Lift his arm," Mira instructed, and Laxus followed through. Jellal wasn't as strong as the football player, so Laxus was able to tear Jellal's arm from its locked position and glanced at Jellal before setting his arm down.

"He's blushing like a tomato," Laxus answered.

"Oo, did you have a run in with Erza?" Mira began to tease Jellal.

"No!" Jellal's head shot up, and he got even redder than before.

"I don't think I've ever seen a person blush that hard," Laxus stated. "You so have a crush on Erza and you so did talk to her."

"No!" Jellal protested.

"What were you two even talking about?" Mira asked.

"Nothing!" Jellal answered. "Nothing that you two need to know!"

"Sounds . . . lewd," Laxus teased.

"No! No! Nothing of the sort!" Jellal denied it faster than Laxus could add anything onto the statement. Jellal blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

"So if it wasn't dirty, then what were you two talking about?" Mira asked.

"We were just catching up!" Jellal admitted.

"But then one of you said something romantic and the both of you started looking like tomatoes?" Mira guessed.

"Uh, yeah," Jellal answered.

"Maybe you two should start dating," Mira suggested.

"No, I don't have a crush on her!" Jellal denied.

"You're blushing so hard I can't see your weird symmetrical birthmark," Laxus informed Jellal. "You have a crush on her."

"When is class going to start?" Jellal groaned.

"I dunno," Laxus answered.

"Can we at least change the subject then?" Jellal pleaded.

"Why not?" Laxus agreed.

"You're no fun," Mira informed Laxus.

"Well, I think that if we make him blush any harder his head's gonna explode," Laxus explained.

"Hey!" Jellal protested, grabbing the couple's attention.

"You've got a point," Mira agreed, turning back to Laxus. "But what else is there to talk about?"

"I'm having a party this weekend," Laxus turned to Jellal. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Jellal agreed, never having been invited to a teenage party before. Things were pretty strict at Tower of Heaven, and even things that you did outside of the school could get you in trouble.

"Awesome, Saturday at seven," Laxus replied as the teacher finally walked in the room. "Be there or be square."


	7. Erza Gets Teased

"I heard that you walked into your language arts class with your cheeks the same color as your hair," Lucy caught up to Erza after school. "What happened? Was it Jellalllllll?"

"Jellal's that kid with the blue hair and the birthmark on his right eye, right?" Levy asked Lucy, having been dragged along.

"When did blue hair become an inheritable trait?" Natsu asked, sneaking up on the three girls.

"Yeah, that's Jellal," Lucy ignored Natsu's stupid question and answered Levy's question.

"You have a crush on Jellal, Erza?" Levy then asked Erza.

"No!" Erza denied, beginning to blush.

"See?" Lucy turned back to Levy. "She does have a crush."

"I do not!' Erza argued.

"So what happened?" Levy asked.

"I was just talked to Jellal, that's it," Erza answered.

"And did he make you swoon?" Lucy then asked.

"No," Erza admitted. "I snuck up on him and he dropped his history textbook on his foot."

"Ouch," Lucy and Levy cringed at the though of dropping their heaviest textbook onto their foot.

"Blue hair isn't a natural color," Natsu thought out loud.

"Yeah, well neither is pink hair," Levy countered Natsu's thought.

"True," Natsu continued to think, not paying attention to the conversation.

"So then what happened?" Lucy pestered.

"We just caught up," Erza continued. "He apparently got kicked out of Tower of Heaven as well, and he apologized for getting me kicked out. We then agreed that we both should hang out like we used too."

"So, a date?" Levy asked.

"No! Nothing like that," Erza argued.

"But you have a crush on him," Lucy pointed out. "And he has a crush on you."

"And you'll be hanging out together," Levy added.

"Let's leave the subject alone," Erza stated trying not to blush.

"Okay," Lucy agreed. "But hey, are you going to Laxus's party this weekend?"

"You got invited?" Erza asked Lucy.

"Natsu bugged Laxus until he invited us," Lucy explained.

"Yeah! He said that I could bring whoever I want!" Natsu entered the conversation, now that it was something that it was interesting to him.

"He also said not to invite the whole school," Lucy added.

"Yeah, but, I didn't invite Gray so that means that he won't be there!" Natsu exclaimed, happy with his little victory.

"I think Juvia invited Gray," Levy mentioned to Natsu.

"Wha?" Natsu asked, as if someone else inviting Gray never occurred to him. "Then I'll just take back that invite!"

"It's not your invite," Lucy added. "Or your party."

"Whatever! I'll just kick his ass instead!" Natsu proclaimed.

"And I'll be there to stop you," Erza reminded Natsu as the four came across the intersection where they would part.

"Bye Erza! See you tomorrow!" Lucy bid goodbye to Erza as she turned right down the street with Levy and Natsu, the other two just waving goodbye.


	8. Jellal Gets Teased Again

I'm sorry I couldn't update of the late. My power went out on Friday and didn't come back until today on Monday (but I had wifi for half of the time and a generator so it was okay). I also just got Microsoft Office on my new computer, so now I don't have to leave my room anymore to post. So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

It was only six, yet Jellal was fully ready to go to Laxus's party. He was also extremely nervous and extremely bored.

Jellal has already walked in front of the mirror six times already, checking his outfit and his hair. He had no idea what to wear, so he just put on normal clothes, and he did nothing to his hair. He paced around his room and sat at his desk, starring at his computer's desktop in hopes that something would pop up and entertain him. He turned his phone on and then off, to see if any notifications popped up or if Ultear was texting him. But there was nothing. Just boredom and nerves.

"Jellal!" Siegrain shouted through the door, banging on it as though he was trying to break it down. "Stop shuffling! You sound like a lost zombie!"

Jellal sighed but didn't answered, as he had just crashed on his bed and probably wasn't going to get up now the Siegrain was trying to aggravate him.

"Oi! Mom said you had to talk to me!" Siegrain continued. "Are you gonna stop or not?"

"I'll stop," Jellal replied, not planning on saying anything else.

"Why are you shuffling anyway? Why are you so nervous?" Siegrain then asked.

"I'm going to stop, isn't that enough for you?" Jellal asked.

"No!" Siegrain answered.

"Go away!" Jellal replied.

Jellal could hear a frustrated huff and feet pattering down the steps. Jellal could tell that Siegrain was breaking, not having someone to mess with. Mystogan was immune to Siegrain, successfully able to block out his brother while reading a book and hiding headphones under his hat. Jellal, on the other hand, let Siegrain's words get to him, which is probably why he has a crumbling self-confidence. Breaking Jellal was Siegrain's hobby. However, now after a week of Jellal locking himself away and not speaking to him, Siegrain was getting frustrated with not having anyone to bring down.

Jellal came out a half and hour later, because he had to walk since he did not have a driver's license and his parents were out having dinner together for their anniversary. His parents knew that he was going to a party, but Siegrain didn't.

"Ah, the recluse emerges," Siegrain said as he noticed Jellal coming out of his room. In the living room, Mystogan was reading a book while Siegrain watched TV. "What are you doing out so late? Actually, why are you out at all?"

"I'm going to a party," Jellal answered.

"You're bluffing," Siegrain replied, being pretend-shocked.

"No, he's going to a party," Mystogan informed Siegrain. Mystogan knew because Jellal told him as well, mostly just to keep Siegrain out of the loop.

"Who would invite you to a party? I thought you didn't have any friends," Siegrain continued.

"He went to a new school and made new friends. What do you expect?" Mystogan asked Siegrain.

"So, who invited you?" Siegrain asked.

"My friend, Laxus," Jellal sighed, slowly inching towards the door, hoping to be able to get out of the house as soon as he could. "Can I go?"

"How late are you going to be out?" Siegrain asked.

"I don't know and you aren't my mom," Jellal replied. "Goodbye."

"Wait! I have sooooo many more question, like as to why a kid named Laxus would invite you to a party?" Siegrain asked. "Why would anyone invite you to a party?"

"Because Jellal is obviously friends with Laxus," Mystogan groaned before turning towards his other brother. "Have fun Jellal."

"Thanks," Jellal said as he bolted out of the door, not allowing Siegrain another word in edgewise.


	9. Ze Party

Laxus lived with his grandfather, after his father was deemed unfit to serve as Laxus's guardian. It had to do with him injecting something into his son as an experiment but no one knows what it was and was apparently harmless. However, if Laxus ever turns into a titan then everyone will know why. Also, Laxus's scar has nothing to do with his father. He got it while jumping on a trampoline and he accidentally scratched his eye on a tree branch when he was young.

Laxus' grandfather was also the principal at Fairy Tail High, and seemed to be joining into the party, which was held in his backyard since Laxus didn't want people in his basement, since that was his room.

Laxus had strung lanterns in between trees to light the place up, and he had even grilled some food to eat. The music wasn't loud enough to get neighbors angry, so everyone could talk over it without having to shout.

The party was going smoothly. The only complication so far was that Cana had brought beer. Laxus got rid of the beer, but when he came back out, Cana had more beer. Cana was unstoppable. No one could defeat her and her drinking tendencies.

Jellal stood near the house, at the back of the party. He felt extremely awkward, mostly because he had no idea what to do.

"Having a good time?" Laxus checked in on Jellal.

"Yeah," Jellal answered.

"Really? Cuz you don't seem to be doing anything," Laxus replied.

"I've never been to a party like this before," Jellal admitted. "Back at Tower of Heaven, I would have gotten detention for going to a party like this."

"Outside of school?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah," Jellal replied. "It sucked."

"Well, anyway," Laxus continued. "Maybe you should hop onto the dance floor."

"I can't dance," Jellal replied. "And I'd look like a fool dancing by myself."

"Ever heard of Billy Idol?" Laxus asked. "Or his song 'Dancing With Myself'? Well Billy Idol says in his song, 'Well, there's nothing to lose, and there's nothing to prove, well, dancin' with myself'."

"Yeah, I'm not going to listen to Billy Idol," Jellal replied.

"You can't just _not_ listen to Billy Idol!" Laxus protested. He was about to continue when the gate to his backyard swung open.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he bursted into the backyard.

"Natsu," Lucy groaned as she flowed in behind him.

"Come on Lucy, let's dance!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Wait!" Lucy protested as Natsu dragged her towards the dance floor. Following behind Lucy and Natsu, was Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Erza.

"You invited Erza," Jellal squeaked out in a small voice.

"Yep," Laxus replied. "And there's your dance partner. Now go get her, tiger!"

Before Jellal could protest, Laxus pushed him towards Erza who was scanning the party as Juvia had dragged Gray to the dance floor, and Gajeel was talking to Levy. Jellal tripped on the grass and fell flat on his face right in front of Erza.

"Jellal!" Erza exclaimed at the sudden sight of a falling Jellal.

"Sorry," Jellal apologized as he pushed himself off the ground, his face full of grass. "I got pushed."

"Are you alright?" Erza asked, helping Jellal up.

"Yeah," Jellal replied. That left an awkward silence. Jellal glanced over his shoulder at Laxus, who was frantically trying to motion for him to ask Erza to dance. Erza wasn't noticing the scene that Laxus was making, so Jellal took the chance to follow through Laxus's advice, "So, uhm, Erza, d-do you wanna, I don't know, dance? I guess?"

Though Jellal couldn't see, Laxus was face-palming him for his beauty and grace at asking Erza to dance with him.

"Sure," Erza agreed, actually in shock because Jellal had actually asked her to dance.

As Jellal and Erza strode towards the dance floor, Laxus leaned up against his house and watched.

"I feel as though I've forgotten something," Laxus said to himself. "Eh, it's probably nothing."

Actually, it wasn't nothing. As soon as Jellal and Erza began to dance, Jellal felt as though he was on a merry-go-round in a tornado. Erza wasn't called the 'Dancing Demon' for nothing.

"Uh, Erza?" Lucy took a break from dancing with Natsu to get her friend's attention.

"What?" Erza broke her concentration and Jellal went spinning off into the bushes. "Oh! Jellal!"

Jellal woozily stood up in the bushes, his whole world spinning.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked Jellal as she rushed over.

"I'm fine I just-" Jellal was pretty good at riding spinning rides. However, he couldn't hold his stomach after dancing with the Dancing Demon. Jellal turned around and released the contents of his stomachs into Laxus's bushes.

"I don't think that's good for the bushes," Natsu said as he joined the crowd around the two.

"Oh right," Laxus said as Mirajane joined him by the house. "I forgot to put on the slow song. I also forgot that Erza was the Dancing Demon."

"How could you forget?" Mira asked Laxus. "She spun you into the gym wall during the dancing unit in gym!"

"I've tried to forget that," Laxus replied.

"Well, we'll have to try again," Mira sighed as she watched Jellal throw up. "It'll be harder now because they'll both be more reluctant."

"Eh," Laxus shrugged. "I bet that it'll take them a week."

"How much money are you putting on that bet?" Mira countered.

"Forty bucks," Laxus replied.

"I bet that it'll be over a month, and we'll have to meddle again to get them together," Mira betted.

"Alright. The bet's on."


	10. Operation: Jerza

"It's been a month since my party, I lost forty bucks, and Jellal and Erza still aren't together! That's why we're all here," Laxus began the meeting.

"Why are we all here?" Natsu asked, looking around at the crowd which consisted of everyone from both their groups of friends.

"To get Jellal and Erza together in something I like to call 'Operation: Jerza'," Laxus continued.

"I came up with the name," Mira reminded Laxus.

"I came up with the 'Operation' part," Laxus added.

"Jerza?" Freed asked.

"It's a combination of both their names," Mira explained.

"But why Jerza and not . . . Erlal?" Natsu asked.

"Erlal sounds gross," Lucy countered.

"Why? What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"It sounds like a prescription medication to get rid of earwax," Levy answered.

"What she said," Lucy agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Gray asked.

"We actually don't have a plan yet," Laxus answered. "We're all here to brainstorm ideas."

"Lock the two of them in a closet," Gajeel suggested.

"That idea has already been rejected," Laxus replied. "Though I do think that it's a good one. Anything else?"

"Meow."

"Meow is not a suggestion."

"Natsu!" Gray began. "Did you bring your cat again!?"

"What?" Natsu protested. Lucy unzipped Natsu's backpack and pulled out Happy.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed as he took his cat out of her hands.

"He doesn't like being home alone," Natsu pouted as he placed Happy on his head.

"What's with you and that cat?" Gajeel asked Natsu.

"What do you mean 'what's with me and my cat'?" Natsu objected.

"You have a weird relationship with it, that's all," Gajeel replied.

"Juvia could say that Gajeel and his cat have a weird relationship as well," Juvia added.

"Leave Pantherlily outta this!" Gajeel replied.

"Guys! Back on topic!" Laxus got everyone's attention again. "Now, what should we do?"

"Oo! How about a romantic candle-lit dinner for two!" Lucy suggested. "It can be at a fancy restaurant and we both tell them that we'll meet them up there but they'll be surprised when they're sat across from each other at the same table!"

"That's the best idea I've heard yet," Mirajane answer.

"It's too expensive," Laxus grumbled. "Shoving them in a closet doesn't take any money."

"Then we'll set it up in someone's house," Lisanna suggested. "Someone that they're both friends with."

"And the person's parents can't be home," Levy added. "Or else that would be weird to find that two strangers are having a romantic date in their house."

"You guys do realize that we'll have to find out how to keep them in one place, because once they figure out that they've been set up, they'll (or at least Erza will) go and find the person that set it up?" Gray asked.

"That's why locking them in a closet works so well," Gajeel threw out.

"We are not locking anyone in a closet, so let it drop," Mirajane set down the law. "Now, Laxus's basement has a lock."

"That's my room," Laxus grumbled.

"And isn't your grandfather going to be at a convention this weekend?" Mira continued.

"Yes," Laxus answered.

"We'll have it at your house then," Mira decided.

"Well, it has some elements of locking people in closets," Gajeel grumbled.

"Let it drop."


	11. Operation: Jerza Commence

I'm sorry about the weenie joke at the end. I wrote this while the weenie man joke was still "in" and I didn't feel like removing it because I think it wraps up this chapter well.

* * *

"Dude, just go in my basement," Laxus groaned.

"Why did you even call me here?" Jellal replied. He had no idea what he was expecting when Laxus called him to come over, but getting shoved into his basement was not one.

"You'll find out," Laxus replied.

"Please tell me now," Jellal argued.

"Laxus you're a football player, use brute force," Mirajane suggested from the kitchen.

"Oh no," Jellal realized. "You are not trying to get me and-"

Laxus shoved Jellal into the basement and locked the door behind him.

"God dammit Laxus!" Jellal shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Jellal?" Jellal heard Erza's voice called from downstairs.

"Erza?" Jellal walked down the steps to find her sitting at a candle-lit table with food on it.

"They're trying to set us up together again," Erza informed Jellal.

"I figured," Jellal replied. "Well, I guess it isn't that bad."

"Right," Erza agreed.

It had been awkward between them since Jellal threw up in front of Erza because she had spun him too hard while they were dancing. They had talked as friends, but nothing more.

"So," Jellal sat down across from Erza.

"So," Erza repeated.

"Is the food warm?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah," Erza answered. "And its Mirajane's cooking."

"I've heard about it, but I've never tasted it," Jellal said. He dug his fork into the chicken and took a bite. "I feel as though I'm tasting heaven."

"Mira's cooking has that impression," Erza replied. Jellal continued to eat, but Erza just poked at her food.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, it's just," Erza began. "I'm sorry for making you throw up."

"It's okay," Jellal answered. "I forgot that you were called the Dancing Demon. Remember the time that you spun Simon into the gym wall back at ToH?"

"Yeah," Erza began to smile. "I seem to do that a lot."

"Even though Tower of Heaven was a pretty strict place," Jellal began. "We did have some good times, right?"

"Yeah," Erza agreed. "Like the one time Millianna tried to sneak a cat she found on the playground into school so she could take it home."

"It's hard to believe that she almost succeeded," Jellal laughed. "Only to be thwarted by that one kid who always brought his snake to school."

"It was chaotic with the teacher screaming, and the snake chasing Millianna's cat," Erza laughed. As they both laughed, one of the three candles on the table went out.

"I'll get it," Jellal offered. He picked one of the candles up by the holder and tried to light the one that went out, but instead, the candles fell out of the holder and set the tablecloth on fire.

"Fire!" Erza yelled as the two of them jumped away from the table.

"Shit! I set something on fire again!" Jellal shouted.

Five minutes later, Jellal and Erza managed to get the message that Jellal had fucked up and set the tablecloth on fire to Laxus and Mira who finally let them out of the basement. Twenty minutes later, the firemen were finishing their job as Laxus and Jellal sat on the curb of the street.

"I'm sorry I set your mom's tablecloth on fire," Jellal apologized.

"Its fine," Laxus sighed. "But maybe you are closer to arsonist than coolkid."

Jellal managed to smile, "Man, I fuck everything up."

"No you don't," Laxus tried to reassure his friend. "But how did you get kicked out of Tower of Heaven? Did you accidentally set something on fire there too?"

"No," Jellal sighed. "I got framed by my brother Siegrain."

"How?" Laxus asked.

"We're identical triplets, along with our brother Mystogan," Jellal answered.

"So, what did Siegrain do?" Laxus asked.

"He painted 'ToH SUCKZ' and drew a dick on our school mascot, Weenie the Hot Dog," Jellal explained.

"What type of mascot is that?" Laxus tried not to laugh.

"It's a Dachshund dressed up as a Hot Dog and no, I don't know why a school called the Tower of Heaven has a dog dressed up as a hot dog named Weenie for a mascot," Jellal explained.

"You're a weenie," Laxus informed his friend.

"_Sigh_, I know."

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry about that weenie joke. So, only three more chapters to go (and maybe an epilogue if I ever decide to write it (but I do't even know what it would be about)). I' really excited about these next three chapters. No one will be able to guess what happens next.


	12. Siegrain's Master Plan

I'm feeling a bit shit at the moment because I just read a sad (but really good!) fanfiction and I hate my art class at school, so I decided to post the next chapter. I'm excited about this. We've finally reached our . . . (searches through English 9 notes) climax! 2 more chapters to go! I'll give you some spoilers: The next chapter is more climax and the last chapter is . . . (searches through English 9 notes again) resolution! Hope you like the surprise twist!

* * *

Jellal came home and fell on the couch as he did about a month ago. He was tired after setting a table on fire.

It seemed like Jellal couldn't do anything right. He kept on fucking things up with Erza. It was as if fate wanted to keep them separate.

Jellal heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he quickly jumped off the couch to avoid being sat on by Siegrain _again_. However, it just turned out to be Mystogan.

"It's just me," Mystogan took his usual spot in the living room. Jellal sat back down on the couch, outstretching his legs and worrying about what had just happened. "What happened?"

"What?" Jellal asked.

"You seemed upset," Mystogan answered.

"Yeah," Jellal sighed. "I keep on fucking things up with Erza."

"Like always?" Siegrain popped up from behind the couch.

"AH!" Jellal jumped up. "Don't scare me like that!"

"What can you do about it?" Siegrain asked, shrugging. He went and took his own seat on the armrest of the couch, "So, what have you done?"

"I'm not telling you," Jellal informed his brother.

"What about me?" Mystogan asked. "What has gone wrong with you and Erza?"

"Well, I dropped my textbook on my foot in front of her," Jellal began to list. "When I was at Laxus's party she spun me too hard and I threw up in the bushes in front of her, and I just recently set a table-cloth on fire at a date that Laxus and his girlfriend Mira set up."

"Wow, you fucked up bad," Siegrain answered.

"I know," Jellal sighed.

"So, what are you going to do about your crush?" Mystogan asked.

"I do not know," Jellal answered. "I truly do not know."

"Well, how I see it, is that you're a loser and you won't make the first move," Siegrain began.

"I don't want your help," Jellal rejected any ideas Siegrain had.

"And if you're going to suggest something, be constructive," Mystogan added.

"I am trying to be constructive!" Siegrain argued. "So since you won't make the first move, and Erza probably won't make the first move either because you both are stupid, you let me handle it."

"What do you mean 'I let you handle it'?" Jellal asked, interested in Siegrain's idea, though in the idea it would be rejected to the deepest pits of hell.

"Well, I make the first move for you," Siegrain answered.

"I still don't understand," Jellal replied.

"_I_ kiss Erza _for_ you," Siegrain explained.

"What!? No!" Jellal rejected the idea to the deepest pits of hell.

"She won't know, I look just like you," Siegrain continued.

"She'll know it's you, and then she'll beat the both of us up!" Jellal stood up, outraged and scared at the thought of the idea.

"No she won't, she'll never find out if you don't spill," Siegrain continued and followed Jellal over to the stairs.

"You will not do this, or else I will hate you for eternity! Because it's the stupidest and craziest idea I have ever heard in my whole life!" Jellal shouted. "I'm going to my room!"

Jellal stormed up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Siegrain looked at Mystogan afterwards. Mystogan looked up from his book, and they stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Finally, Mystogan spoke up.

"Don't you dare."


	13. Dafuq

Part 2 of the climax! Next time, resolution! And the end of our story!

Also, to everyone who said SIEG NO

SIEG YES

* * *

"So, did your Operation: Jerza work?" Evergreen asked Laxus on the Monday after Operation: Jerza failed. Everyone at the table was present: Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Juvia, and the Thunder God Tribe (as Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow called themselves). Except for Jellal. He was no where to be seen.

"No," Laxus grumbled as he chewed on his pizza. "Jellal set a table cloth on fire."

"Is he an arsonist?" Freed asked, remembering what had happened in the lab.

"No," Laxus answered.

"But is Laxus sure that his plan failed?" Juvia asked Laxus.

"Why?" Laxus perked up.

"Jellal and Erza are kissing behind Laxus," Juvia answered. The table turned around to face a glorious scene: Jellal was kissing Erza in the middle of the lunchroom.

"How?" Laxus asked.

"Jellal finally came to his sense probably," Mira answered.

"About time too," Gajeel added.

"Jellal is a MAN now!" Elfman declared.

"I'm a what?" Jellal walked up behind Gajeel and Juvia, carrying his lunch and dragging a chair, confusing everyone.

"Wait," Laxus looked back between Erza and Jellal kissing and the Jellal dragging the chair.

"If you're kissing Erza, then why are you here?" Bickslow asked.

"I'm kissing Erza?" Jellal asked. His eyes finally wandered to the scene in the middle of the lunchroom. "SIEGRAIN!"

The kiss broke up at the angry cry. Siegrain looked over at Jellal, finding out that he had been busted. Jellal dropped his lunch and stormed to the middle of the lunch room to give his brother a piece of his mind.

"Siegrain!?" Erza asked, surprised that she had been tricked into kissing Siegrain.

"I was trying to help you!" Siegrain pointed out as Jellal came close enough to hear inside the lunch room. Jellal didn't reply, but instead just punched his brother. Siegrain reeled back, but then he stood up straight again.

"I didn't agree to this!" Jellal protested as Siegrain rubbed his cheek.

"Siegrain!" Erza got Siegrain's attention. "You kissed me?"

"Yes, but for Jellal," Siegrain tried to point out.

"I didn't agree to this," Jellal informed Erza.

Erza then took a deep breath before punching Siegrain square in the face. Siegrain fell over, his nose bleeding badly. He was lying on the ground in pain before Erza kicked him where the sun don't shine, making every male in the room cringe.

"I don't think he'll be able to have kids now," Natsu squeaked, having been closest to the spectacle.

"Good," Jellal and Erza said at the same time.

"What's going on in here!?" the booming voice of Principal Makarov rang through the lunchroom. Though he was a short man, Principal Makarov could make his presence known, "Janitor Gildarts informed me that a fight was going on. Who?"

All eyes turned towards Jellal and Erza, and Siegrain who was still on the ground in immense amounts of pain.

Principal Makarov looked between Erza and Jellal, and Siegrain who was lying on the cafeteria floor, "Someone call him an ambulance. Erza, Jellal, my office. I want to hear the whole story. Gildarts, clean up the blood. Everyone else, stay away from the blood!"

Everything in the cafeteria had gone back to normal. Janitor Gildarts wheeled his mop bucket over to the pool of blood, "Why does it seem like I always clean blood up on Mondays?"


	14. Happily Ever After

"So let me get this straight, somehow, your brother Siegrain snuck into the school pretending to be you to try to get you and Erza together. He kissed Erza, but it failed because you appeared. You punched Siegrain, then Erza broke his nose and his balls," Principal Makarov relayed the story as the ambulance carrying Siegrain sped away to the nearest hospital, the whooping of the siren growing faint.

"Yeah," Jellal agreed to that story.

"And he told you his idea before, but you told him not to do it?" Principal Makarov continued.

"Yes," Jellal agreed.

"And Erza, you broke Siegrain's nose and his chances at having children because he kissed you under the guise of being Jellal?" Principal Makarov asked Erza.

"Yes," Erza answered.

"And what will happen to Siegrain now, Jellal?" Principal Makarov changed the question.

"Uhm, he'd get kicked out of Tower of Heaven. And grounded. And forced to go to a new school," Jellal thought of the punishments that would occurred.

"He goes to Tower of Heaven, you say?" Principal Makarov received new information.

"Yes," Jellal answered.

Principal Makarov was silent before coming to a decision, "You two are free to go."

"What?" Jellal and Erza exclaimed at the same time, expecting some sort of punishment.

"I don't like Tower of Heaven," Master Makarov replied. "And Siegrain seems like a dick anyways. It was his fault after all. You two can go to fifth hour now."

"Oh-okay," Jellal stuttered. "Thank-you."

"Thank-you Principal Makarov," Erza thanked the principal.

"Also," Principal Makarov had one last thing to say. "Get together already! Everyone can see it."

Jellal and Erza began to blush.

"Dismissed," Principal Makarov hopped off the chair he was standing on to go and do some other principal business. "I said dismissed."

Jellal and Erza walked out of the office, a bit shocked that they got off free and that the principal told them to get together.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked Erza. "I'm sorry Siegrain had to dupe you. I told him not to."

"I'm fine," Erza replied. "And he'll know not to do it again."

"Right," Jellal agreed.

They didn't move. They probably should have gone off to their fifth hour classes, but they seemed stuck in the same place because it felt that there was something else that had to be said.

"So, uhm," Jellal began. "Do you wanna go on a date? Without fire, dancing, and it being set up by our friends?"

"Yes," Erza answered. "That sounds great."

"Okay," Jellal smiled at the thought. They paused again before Jellal leaned forward placed a kiss on Erza's cheek. "I'll, uh, see you later."

"Definitely," Erza agreed, who was blushing like crazy, and they went their separate ways.

Jellal walked down the hallway, feeling as though the past month had just been a train wreck that he managed to survive. Things were finally looking up . . . until he remembered something.

"Shit. I forgot to set up an actual date."

* * *

Hey there! Author here. I just wanted to say, thank-you to everyone who hung around and read this story. It's over now. The only chance of me writing an epilogue is if I can somehow incorporate 'it's like normal addition, subtraction, and multiplication, but it's soul-shriveling'. And Jellal has to say it.

But anyway, public service announcement! You like Laxus and Jellal being bros? I'm writing a fanfiction just about that! However, I need ideas. You can read about the fanfiction and what I need here on my profile, or you can use the link on my profile to go to the original tumblr post because it won't copy the entire link and if someone could help on that, that would be fantastic. If for some reason _that_ isn't working, go to my tumblr, link on my profile, and it should be the first post. I'm sorry that this is really hard. I'm not the most tech-savy person out there.

You can send me the answers on my tumblr or here on Fanfiction, but I would prefer Tumblr. Thanks for your time, and thanks for reading!


End file.
